1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of multi-triggering, and more particularly, to a method of multi-triggering through deploying a plurality of earthquake detectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In all nature disasters, “earthquake” is a disaster which is quite terrible, since earthquake is not predictable like other disasters such as hurricane, volcanic eruption, etc.
Earthquake waves are classified, according to velocities thereof from high to low, as P waves, S waves, surface waves, etc. The surface waves have the greatest amplitudes of the earthquake waves, and the S waves have the second greatest amplitudes. These two kinds of earthquake waves are more destructive. The P waves have faster propagation velocities. Earthquake warning is an action of utilizing earthquake detectors to detect earthquake and providing pre-warning before the earthquake causing damages.
However, earthquake detectors are usually false triggered due to earth surface vibrations caused by human factors (e.g., people running, vehicle passing). Therefore, how to avoid human factors triggering the earthquake detectors is a significant objective in the field.